<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Виолончелистка by Dekstroza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474903">Виолончелистка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Так все же была виолончелистка или нет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Виолончелистка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фил всегда с легкостью может сказать, когда Тони обижен на него.<br/>
<br/>
Например, когда перестает отвечать на звонки.<br/>
<br/>
Или когда называет «Агент».<br/>
<br/>
Еще — когда отказывается брать что-либо из рук.<br/>
<br/>
И точно — когда заигрывает с Пеппер и целует ее у него на глазах.<br/>
<br/>
Тысячи «когда», которыми мастерски владеет Тони.<br/>
<br/>
Словно надеется, что Фил первым пойдет на попятную и признает свою вину. Выйдет из себя и выдаст их обоих с головой. Перестанет вежливо улыбаться, изображая что угодно, кроме искренних чувств. Как будто он забыл, что ради безопасности, жизни и здоровья Тони готов на что угодно — даже, если понадобится, снова запереть упрямца на вилле в Малибу, а не то что дурить голову Фьюри, Пеппер, агентам ЩИТа и всему окружающему миру. Надеясь, что в этот раз обойдется без шокера. И не то чтобы Филу не нравились ролевые игры, но у Тони реактор в груди не для красоты — лишний раз рисковать абсолютно не хочется.<br/>
<br/>
И Филу ни капельки не стыдно, когда он подхватывает эту игру. Вот нисколечко. Не-а. Нет. И привычное многим доброжелательное выражение лица не пытается сломаться, став чем-то более личным, предназначенным лишь одному. В конце концов, он профессионал. Седьмой уровень допуска.<br/>
<br/>
Тем более что-то подсказывает, что Пеппер прекрасно догадывается обо всем, иначе зачем бы ей, шепча на ухо Тони всякие милые глупости, смотреть на Фила? Детский сад, честное слово. То, как они играют друг с другом. Пеппер, чертовка… Фил тонет в глубине ее глаз, заводясь при каждой встрече. Сильнее — только когда ловит взгляд Тони. Так и хочется подмигнуть и сказать, что он не против. Давно уже не против. Если только Тони прекратит разыгрывать вселенскую обиду. Тони целует Пеппер в губы, а Фил, не очень удачно изображая неловкость, смотрит в сторону и старается не рассмеяться.<br/>
<br/>
Но Тони явно не так уж и зол, как хочет казаться, раз позволяет войти в Башню и временно деактивировать ДЖАРВИСа. И хотя время и место, возможно, не самые удачные, Фил не может отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить Тони еще немного, предлагая Пеппер подвезти и поддерживая разговор о виолончелистке, которая переехала в Портленд. И с усмешкой наблюдая в зеркальной поверхности лифта, как краснеют кончики ушей Тони.<br/>
<br/>
Портленд. Господи, кто бы только мог подумать. Он и Тони Старк. И виолончель. Определенно надо повторить. Втроем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>